Heavenlismball
Heavenlismball is an Eastern Asian political ideologyball. Introduction Heavenlism was created in China by the first leader of Ling Chinaball, later the ideology expanded to Korea, Mongolia and Vietnam. At the beginning Ling wanted to make it a Pan-Asian ideology but since Heavenlism had as major basis the Confucianist, Taoist, Buddhist and folk philosophy, the system barely had some effects in Theravada monarchies like Thailand, Cambodia and Myanmar. Heavenlism is a popular socialist theory, usually referred by its rivals as “the peasant ideology”, because Heavenlism in China and Korea was overwhelmingly supported by peasants and workers. According to Heavenlism the masses are the center of the society and the ones with a honorable way of life that are the real model of following the way of the heavens, they need a wise leader that is also following the way of the heavens to represent them instead of a monarch or a regional elite that isn’t there by merit. Heavenlism is also a revolutionary theory because of its emphasis on a heavenly revolution that needs to change the society toward the way of the heavens. Some key elements of Heavenlism are: *Nationalism (Be it Chinese, Korean, Mongolian, Vietnamese and others. Nationalistic feeling for the nation is the major elements of Heavenlism) *Asian Nationalism (Unity between Asians in cooperation. According to Heavenlism Asian people are all connected in some way and so far they need to cooperate together) *Heavenly Socialism (This form of socialism differs from marxist one because it doesn’t wants a communist result at the end and focuses on giving power to the people since the masses are the center of the society in Heavenlism) *Ambiguous Secularism (None of the traditional religions holds official or unofficial position, they are all treated the same and can’t influence the government more than other. Religious organizations are fully loyal, connected and controlled by the sages) *Anti-capitalism (The anti-capitalism feeling is associated with a hate against the effects of Capitalism in a social way, being in most part an anti Liberal feeling since in Heavenlism, Liberalism is portrayed as the worst enemy of a society. Heavenlists however incorpore elements of capitalism in the economy) *Anti-communism (The anti-communism of Heavenlism is not associated with fight against Communism in all corners of the world, it’s about refusing it inside your country and applying Heavenly Socialism instead) *Traditionalism (Defense and respect of traditional culture and values refusing their forgetfulness and proposing advance between both modernity and traditions) *Anti-imperialism (Constant fight against imperialism, according to Heavenlism both Communism and Capitalism became imperialists in some determined time during Asian history. Asian imperialism with its neighbors is no longer seen as a tolerable thing by heavenlists) Operating mode As it was already said, Heavenlism is a socialist theory with Asian traditional philosophical elements mixed, it can be considered as the deepest or the last stage of socialism in Asia. It is against monarchies and liberal republics, defending only Heavenly republics. In a Heavenlist society, the maximum political entity is the council of the sages, that is controlled by the supreme sage being elected by the other sages. The first sage needs to come to power toward a people’s revolution and be nothing but the leader of the people, then the next sages need to follow his example, if the people supports the sage unconditional than it is a proof that he is in the correct way, if not then the council of the sages need to elect a new one. Besides the supreme sages other important position in the council is the chairman, that serves as a bridge between all the sages of the council and the supreme one. To become a sage someone needs to study for most part of the life and receive official approve from some mandarin of the government. Heavenlist countries are also one party rule state, there is only one legal party that usually is called Heavenly Movement, all the sages and politicians need to be members of this party, also everyone can be a member of the party and the party is the way the sages control the politics in the country. Even though it’s a one party rule state, it’s well known that the party has internal divisions and people with different view inside it. Heavenlists also don’t adopt a class system society and consider everyone as the same, being all the people’s nation, Heavenlists have as major enemies the ones they call feudal lords who are individuals who owns large piece of land for themselves living in a serfdom relation toward the people, the traitors and degenerates and also the bourgeoise, but Heavenlists rejected most Marxist ideas that being non Leninist means collaboration with bourgeoise, according to Heavenlists the bourgeoise ceases to exist in its capitalist concept when the popular unity is applied. Heavenlism by country: Heavenlism in China: China is the birthplace of Heavenlism, the ideology became really strong in the country’s history after the foundation of Ling Chinaball. Heavenlism in China had as major elements Nationalism, Socialism, Traditionalism and focused on proud, in let the people proud, bringing proud to the people toward the policies. Heavenlism in China is widely spread as the ideology of the peasants, for being developed inside of the concept of socialism and focuses on the peasant way to the heavens. There are more fundamentalist factions inside of this movement, like some of them don’t wear western clothes, only wear Chinese clothes like changshan and tunic while the hanfu is used by the sages, scholars and high politicians. The main ideological element of Heavenlism in China is beside socialism the concept of Suoyou, that translated to English literally means “all” or “everyone”. The concept of Suoyou refers to everything that is applied for Chinese in Heavenly policies are also applied by other people, like if there is Chinese nationalism, than there will be Mongol nationalism and also Uyghur and Tibetan one under the same ideological union. Suoyou is the way Heavenlists found to keep different cultures inside China united. In China Heavenlism was commanded by the party named Heavenly Movement of China the only legal party of the country. However Heavenlism would face some crisis in the country, like after Ling died and Sun Chinaball took over of what they could save from old Ling, the ideology entered in crisis. That was because of the Turkic invasion of East Turkestan and the end of Heavenlism also in Mongolia due to a movement similar to the Cheogung one in Korea. While Heavenlism at the beginning seemed to be eternal and the heavenly revolution transmitted the idea that it would never be stopped and the peasant would reign forever being the center of the society, this proved later to also have a saturation point. Inside China they blamed first foreigners and later the old sages that were not anymore connected with Confucianist values and to the people, arguing that they were just a parasite style elite of a group that distanced itself from original Heavenlism, then, Wong the sage founder of Sun that defended this hypothesis tried to revert this and started a new revolution to purify China and purge the evil elements from Heavenlism inside China, but he would never catch up his objectives, and after 3 generations of Wong thought led heavenly movement, China fell into a large civil war, that was mainly because of the failed attempt to purge regional elites that began to fight against the state and the growth of capitalist and monarchist elements inside China again, this was the beginning of the main crisis of Heavenlism inside China. Then that was the end of the first generation of Heavenlism in China. After it China was ruled by capitalist, communists and monarchies that all suppressed Heavenlism considering it a major threat to their government. However Heavenlism developed this time and made ideological progress too, after New China Empireball betrayed the Heavenlists who fought against Japanese Empiretangle and installed a new monarchy, the heavenly movement became tiny and had few support among people. China became again an elitist society with feudalistic models. After the revolution that killed New China Empireball, Heavenlism had a rebirth, however they didn’t have enough power to take control of China and Second Empire Of Chinaball emerged with a four policy system, Capitalism, Communism, Monarchism and Heavenlism ruling together, they thought this would work but ended in mess and however collaborated to the growth of Heavenlism among rural communities and peasants once more. When the first rebellions against the Second Empire Of Chinaball started, Heavenlism was popular again and old militias like the Yang Army and the Guardians of the Heavenly Revolution began to finally emerge after years hiding. All these events ended in the new civil war in China that gave power to Heavenlists once more, this happened because of the mass mobilization of the masses and the emerge of popular Heavenlist leaderships and a strong sage council in the politics, then Kung Chinaball was founded, their objective was make a new Ling Chinaball but with the former mistakes now fixed, because of it Kung focuses so much on traditionalist and socialist elements. Types: Chang thought It's the original form of Heavenlism that built Ling Chinaball. Chang thought was of revolutionary and traditionalist tendency for that time Chinese society. All other Heavenly thoughts of China claim to be legitimate followers of the original Chang thought in someway. *According to Chang and the basis of the Heavenly revolutionary movement, is stated that a Heavenly government needs to born from a Heavenly Revolution that needs to be continuous even after its foundation. The sage must be one of the leadership of this movement and all people of the society need to be involved for giving it validity toward the Heavenly way. *Also following the original principles, both capitalists and communist countries can be imperialists, no one must influence the future of the pure Heavenly socialist nations. And democracy serves to give legitimacy to the leader of the nation toward the people, different from Western style one, no pluralism is allowed, the politicians need to let the people proud of their work or else they are illegitimates. *The peasants and the workers in general are the representatives of morality in the human existence for their humble and traditional way of living, they defend the culture and traditions of a society, so they don't need to change to adapt to the values of a postmodern society. A sage is the one who represents them as people in both work and philosophy, the true leader is the one who works in favor, together and for them to develop the society in the true way of the heavens. *The concept of Suoyou is fundamental to the existence of harmony in a Heavenly China and it can never be forgotten. Heavenly socialism is what guides people to the way of the heavens, while capitalism doesn’t, however some elements of it are shared in both occasions. Nationalism must never cease to exist among the people who must always be able to defend their homeland, also traditionalism toward the respect and defense of the pure national culture from foreigner elements of the enemies. Changes happen from time but the only way to secure they follow the way of the heavens is toward the traditionalism. *The armed struggle is valid and justifiable because it is the will of the population to follow the way of the heavens against social parasitism that causes disharmony. Leagues of defenders of the revolution must exist in defense of the causes of this first armed struggle to maintain the peace in the society and prevent the chaos from coming back. These ideas are the basis of all Heavenly Movements in different Asian countries, even if suffering some reforms during different times. Jiang thought Described by many as revisionist and by some more hardliners as “anti-revolutionary“. The Jiang thought never was official in Ling Chinaball however did influence on it a lot, it doesn’t claims to be violating the Chang thought and says it is only boosting it to a new future of harmony and glories. It objective was being reformist in the context that China lives eras of glories since the Heavenly Revolution and it can’t stop toward a non active political class. Jiang thought didn’t want to turn China into a capitalist or monarchist country, however it can be traced as the origin of such movements rebirth into the Chinese society. *The main point of Jiang is that the China of Chang thought had to enter new eras to consolidate it Heavenly process and it was justified on the fact that Chang said changes are necessary toward the respect of the tradition, but many others said Jiang didn’t follow the traditions by entire. *Other point was that while glorifying the Heavenly Revolution for all glories it bring to China, these glories need continue happening since it is a continuous process. *Adopting more capitalist elements into economical policies around Heavenly socialism is not a problem seeing the Heavenly state is under control of its activities *Strengthening of the armed forces as an unified arm rather than several regional paramilitary organizations representing ideological positions in name of a more balanced system. *Jiang thought disapproved most of the authoritarian and autocratic system of Chinese policies saying it would be contradicting the original thought of people’s will in a new era of glories by simply leading to a parasitic style that was condemned by Chang. One of it major flags was reduce authoritarianism in Chinese policies while keeping the central authority function. *It defended reforms on democracy, human rights, freedom of expression and cease of artistic censorship followed by renovation toward a system of less repudiation or difficult to tolerate foreigner ideas. Some of these policies were applied in China in order to a better civil society toward the Confucian harmony, Jiang however didn’t advocate for western democracy but rather a more peaceful view on it and justified such on Taoist philosophy. Even advocating for reforms and usually using Taoist philosophies, hardline Heavenlists that later began following anti revisionist ideas said Jiang thoughts were against Taoist principles for breaking the original balance between the good and evil by treating the evil superficially. From times of certain achievements and fails, the Jiang thought influenced China to different situations. However it became the target of angry groups during the fall of Ling Chinaball, blaming the fall of it on Jiang bad policies on dealing with parasitic political elements and saying the thought led to degeneracy. Defenders of the idea said the solution for problems of China were still in the agenda of the thought and that it could recover quickly with such ideas, however during this time with the rise of Wong thought and hardcore anti-revisionism growing there was no space for Jiang ideas anymore. Wong thought This movement was born as a reaction to Jiang oriented revisionist views and complicated situation that led to Ling Chinaball fall. It was the official Heavenly ideology during Sun Chinaball period. Wong blamed Jiang revisionism for bringing times of chaos to China, running away from the revolutionary tendency of Heavenlism and so far blocking the Heavenly socialism and the way of the heavens. Wong thought is hardcore anti-revisionist and focuses on bring back and defending the legacy of the pure times of Chang thought, but says that now with reactionary and foreigner capitalist bourgeoisie elements infiltrating the Heavenly Movement, some new measures must be taken. *Full anti-capitalist feeling and no tolerance with liberal ideas including more freedom to democracy in Western style, according to them this caused the fall of Ling Chinaball. The focuses must be on traditional Chinese Heavenly democracy, authoritarianism is a necessary thing and is good for the people, meanwhile liberalism is an anti-peasant enemy that must be eradicated from the motherland borders. *Heavenly socialism is the only way that can be implemented in the society to guide to the way of the heavens, no element of capitalism or foreign politics can determine it. *The Heavenly Revolution can only be continuous if minor internal revolutions from time to time happen to prevent feudal, capitalist, and monarchist elements from infiltrating the Heavenly Movement. *Return of the ideas that the Heavenly Revolution must be defended and implemented toward violence for the good of all peoples, and the return of the revolutionary defender armed groups to defend the post revolution legacy of harmony. *The constant fight against imperialism needs to be revived because imperialism can be used as a social weapon by the enemies of the nation. *Focuses on the defense of the original Confucian ideas of Chang thought, making changes on the traditions means changes on the way of the heavens causing disharmony and harming the image of a wise leader. *Return of the cult of personality of sages and other political leaders inside China. The ideas of Wong influenced other Asian Heavenlist groups, mainly in Korea that also entered into an anti-revisionist wave, and the persecution against the Korean politicians who supposedly were influenced by Jiang revisionism was intense. Koreans later used Wong thought to revive aspects of both Yong and Kim thought that were supposedly lost during revisionist times. The Wong thought is the official ideology of most part of the post Sun Chinaball Heavenlist movements that fought against the diverse monarchies that ruled China. Kung Chinaball oficially follows it and Jaesun Koreaball also has it as the ideological basis. ---- Heavenlism in Tibet: Heavenlism became popular in Tibet as an opposition against both communist regimes that harmed a lot Tibetan culture and also against feudalist monarchies that were a disgrace to Tibetan society at all. Confucianist and Taoist elements are mixed inside of Tibetan tradition of Heavenlism, however they are not revered like they are in the rest of China, in Tibet, heavenlists prefer to focus in traditional Tibetan vajrayana buddhist way of the heavens while Confucianism and Taoism are more used as political instruments, that’s the main difference between Tibetan and Chinese Heavenlism. Tibetan heavenlists follow traditional Heavenly Republic model, the Dalai Lama is saw as the leader of the Tibetan council of the sages instead of a feudal monarch. Constitutionalism is applied in 99% of the cases in Tibet. ---- Heavenlism in Mongolia: Mongols developed a deep tradition with heavenlist ideology. Heavenlism in Mongolia was different from other countries also because was the only country that Confucianism and Taoism had no influence under political codes. Also Mongols always were well known for being conservatives and overall anti-revisionists and later supported Wong thought. First, Heavenlism was used as a way to revive Mongol traditions and other concepts like Mongol nationalism and Pan-Mongolism that were pretty much dead. Mongols however modified original Chinese Heavenlist philosophical part to apply it in Mongolia, still Mongols had positions in main Chinese council of the sages. Heavenlism revived Mongol tradition of eternal blue sky. Since Confucianism and Taoism were ignored, Mongol folk traditions of system occupied this space. The figure of Genghis Khan became important in the development of Heavenlism in Mongolia, they saw Genghis as the first one that made the masses the center of the society and united all people. Heavenly Khanate Republic that was how a Heavenly Republic was called in Mongolia was made the oficial model of government. Heavenly Khanate Republic means that the leader of the sage council is called Khan in tribute to the past. Constitutionalism has no tradition in Mongolia and actually was never applied, the figure of the leader always was in higher position than the one of the prime minister. ---- Heavenlism in Korea: Heavenlism in Korea was fully associated with revival of Korean nationalism and way of unite Korean people in the fight against imperialism. In Korea the old philosophy of Juche became a part of the national Heavenlism, just like in Juche they both discarded a Marxist socialism, the disagreements were mainly due to the fact that Juche was fully connected to Kim Il Sung thoughts of the past, so far Juche was modified in some aspects to later become part of Heavenlism. Confucianism was a main aspect of Korean Heavenlist laws and codes, since Koreans subjugate Taoism to Confucianist view, they developed many Confucian traditions inside of it, Cheondoism however continued being the most popular one of those traditions of Confucian origin. ---- Heavenlism in Vietnam: Heavenlism in Vietnam is associated with nationalist and anti imperialist feeling. During the times Heavenlism was applied in Vietnam the country became essentially traditionalist and the old Vietnamese tradition of Confucianism was revived toward it. In Vietnam Heavenlism focused in the development of a key society according to Confucianism like in Korea. Heavenly Socialism was easily applied in Vietnam due to the tradition of similar ideas following the Ho Chi Minh thought. Heavenlism was also responsible to bring years of friendship between Vietnam and China that used to be disunited and hating each other. Category:Ideologyball Category:Asia Category:Heavenlist